


The Perfect Cup of Coffee

by missingparentheses



Series: Prompt-Inspired Rhinky Drabbles [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Rhett is the hottest, and tallest, barista that Link has ever seen. Link doesn't usually sleep with strangers. Usually.





	The Perfect Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/gifts).



> Prompt brought to you by kpuff23 \-- “Classic coffee shop AU. Rhett is the handsome barista and Link is a new customer. Small town shop, Intense first impressions, M rating if possible but if that's not what you do that's fine too. They are both single and got instant hot eyes for each other lol. Id love to see a some intensity between them, like sexual wise.”

Link had a bad habit of playing with his phone while waiting in line to order coffee. Though it wouldn't have been so bad if he would put it away when he made it to the counter. He wasn't trying to be rude, honestly; he just would lose track of what he was supposed to be doing.

But a new job meant a new coffee shop, and with the new coffee shop came the hottest — and tallest — barista Link had ever seen. He shoved his phone into his pocket and tried to remember his usual order.

“Uhhh, hi!” Link stammered.

The tall barista smiled. “Hi! What can I get you?”

Link swallowed and stared at the menu but found himself temporarily illiterate. He looked back at the man behind the counter. “Coffee?”

The barista chuckled. “Yes, we do have coffee. The standard drip? We have a light roast, a dark, flavored, decaf…”

“Decaf,” Link said, his voice hazy and distant. “Decaf...Americano?”

“Question mark? Is that your final answer?”

Link blushed. “Uhh, yeah. Yeah, that’s it.”

The gorgeous barista rang up his order and then called over his shoulder, “Beth?”

A young woman busy at the espresso machine responded without looking up. “Yeah?”

“You wanna take the register?”

Beth shrugged. “Sure, hold on.” She deftly poured the milk she’d been steaming into the paper cup beside her, handed it to the woman at the pick-up counter, and wiped her hands on her apron before switching spots with the man. Link realized suddenly that he hadn’t moved from the front of the line, but as the other man moved to the far end of the counter, Link followed. The barista glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled again.

“I wouldn’t expect a man this eager for his coffee to be ordering decaf.”

Link laughed. “You don’t want to see me on caffeine this late in the day. Morning, maybe.”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

Link squinted. “You don’t know what?”

“I might wanna see it.”

Link blushed again, then collected his wits and stuck out his hand. “Link Neal.”

The man twisted the portafilter into the espresso machine, pressed the button to start pulling the shot, and took Link’s proffered hand. “Rhett McLaughlin. Come here often?”

Link flushed at the high-pitched giggle that escaped his own throat. “Uhh, no, actually. First time. Just started working down the block.”

“Lucky me!”

“Only if this coffee’s any good. Otherwise I’m going back to Starbucks.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well, then you better make it worth my while, Rhett McLaughlin.”

“Then quit distracting me, Link Neal.”

The men grinned at each other as the espresso drained into the shot glass beneath it, then Rhett dumped it into the cup and topped it off with nearly-boiling water. He handed it to the dark-haired man across the counter.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

“Yes, it is,” Link said, his eyes still fixed on Rhett’s.

"You gonna try it?”

“I’m sure it’s perfect.”

“You haven’t even gotten to know it yet.”

“I’m very much looking forward to it.”

“I get off in an hour.”

“I’m sure I will too.”

Rhett’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“What?” Link shook his head and rehearsed his own words back to himself. “Oh, gosh.”

Rhett threw his head back and laughed, pressing his palm flat against his chest. He started the next drink with chuckles still rumbling out of him while Link remained at the counter, trapped somewhere between humiliation and fascination. He’d kick himself if he didn’t follow through in spite of the embarrassment.

“So, an hour?”

Rhett was still laughing as he foamed the next customer’s milk. “You planning to stick around?”

“I am now.”

Rhett grinned at him. “Make yourself comfortable, Link.”

***

By the time Rhett’s last hour of work was wrapping up, Link was sure he had him memorized...or at least what he could gather from his view in the armchair along the wall. When Rhett had come out into the café to gather dishes and wipe tables — which he seemed to be doing frequently — Link took the opportunity to get a closer look, particularly at the parts of him that were normally hidden behind the counter. His legs went on for miles, and Link had always been a leg man. He didn’t mind the view of Rhett’s ass when he bent the long distance to wipe the tables either.

When he saw Rhett pulling off his apron and disappearing into the back room, Link pulled out his phone and scrolled through Facebook until those endless legs appeared in front of him. Link hadn’t heard him coming, and he startled before letting his eyes travel slowly up the expanse of body before him.

“Ready?” Rhett said, all smiles. He’d replaced the apron with a thin olive green jacket. Link smiled back and stood.

“Where we headed?”

“You wanna show me where you work?” Rhett asked as he held open the door to let Link through ahead of him.

Link shrugged. “It's nowhere fancy. And it's closed now anyway. Just an office building. Insurance.”

Rhett nodded, then licked his lips. “You wanna show me where you live?”

Link turned his head. Rhett’s expression was coy but confident. He knew what he was asking.

“You're not an axe murderer, are you?”

“Not on work days. Besides, I didn't bring my axe.”

Link’s mouth quirked up in a sideways grin. “I guess I'll take my chances then.”

***

Link’s apartment had the feel of a bachelor pad but without the usual deep-seated stink. It was clean and orderly but otherwise plain, with little in the way of decoration. Rhett strode in like he owned the place.

“You want a beer?” Link asked as he locked the door behind them.

“Sounds great! I like your place.”

“Good. Make yourself at home.”

Rhett stretched out on the couch. Link’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“You know, I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Rhett called back.

“Bring strange men home with me.”

“The ones you normally bring home are more normal than me I take it?”

Link appeared around the corner and handed Rhett one of the two bottles he carried. “That remains to be seen. But you knew what I meant.”

“I don’t care.”

Link dropped beside him on the couch. “About what?”

“Whether this is your usual MO.”

“Is it yours?”

“Are you asking me if I’m easy?”

Link shrugged. “Maybe.”

Rhett gently took the bottle from Link’s hand and set both beers on the coffee table. Link pointedly cleared his throat, and Rhett noticed the stack of coasters. He placed one under each bottle with a playful eyeroll.

“Not usually.”

Link slid closer. “So what’s a guy gotta do to get you to make an exception?”

“If I weren’t already planning to make an exception, do you think I’d be here right now?”

Rhett barely knew what had hit him before he found himself shoved back on the couch with Link on top of him, his tongue already swirling its way into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett groaned and settled into the man’s eagerness, chuckling against his mouth at the way Link’s hands roamed his body like he couldn’t decide what to touch first.

“You laughing at me, McLaughlin?” Link murmured against his lips.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Rhett gripped the hem of Link’s button-down shirt and tried to lift it over his head, but the fabric had no give and ended up tangling around his chin and elbows. They worked together to try to pull it free, but Link lost patience.

“Ah, fuck it,” he mumbled. He gripped both sides of the shirt and ripped it open to the sounds of threads tearing and buttons pinging to the floor.

Rhett froze, eyes wide. “Holy shit.” Then he gripped Link’s shoulders and pressed him up. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Link angled his head toward the hallway. As he pulled them both to their feet, Rhett lifted his own shirt off over his head, then dove back at Link’s mouth. Link walked backward with his hands tangled in Rhett’s fly, pulling the man along while he worked at the button and zipper. He yanked Rhett’s jeans as far down his legs as they would go without their mouths having to separate, and Rhett stumbled, giggling as he waddled with his jeans wrapped around his thighs. He fumbled with Link’s fly as well, but instead of pushing the man’s pants down, he slid his hand between Link’s jeans and his boxer briefs to cup him through the fabric.

Link groaned as they crashed through the bedroom door. When he reached the foot of his bed, he gripped Rhett’s waist and swung him around, shoving him backward.

“So what are we doing here, big guy?” Link asked as he looked down at the man sprawled across his comforter.

“You could start with getting these things off my legs. I’m feeling a little...constricted.”

“Oh?” Link climbed over Rhett’s body, slow and snakelike. “And what would you do if I helped you out?”

“Well,” Rhett said, his voice suddenly tight. He wasn’t used to being intimidated by the men he slept with. Rhett was not only a big man but had a big personality too. But Link was under his skin already, dominating him by sheer charisma. “I’d have some freedom to...spread out.”

Link laughed. “That doesn't sound so bad.” He fanned his palms over the skin of Rhett's upper thighs above where his waistband stopped. “I think I could get on board with helping you spread out.”

Despite the twitching in his groin, Rhett was losing his patience with giving this stranger the upper hand. With a sneer, he slipped his fingers into the front of Link's underwear. “Let's see what we're working with here, shall we?” All at once he gripped Link's erection and yanked it free, then squeezed.

Link's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and his eyes fluttered shut. Once he'd recovered, he lifted his upper body so he was upright, still kneeling over Rhett's hips, and locked eyes with him as Rhett began to stroke.

“Do I meet your standards?”

“I’m not complaining. You?”

A shudder ran through Link's body, culminating in a satisfied chuckle. “No, you'll do just fine.”

“Well, then. While we're on the subject. Top or bottom?”

“Guess.”

“Hmm…” Rhett considered. He let go of Link's cock and sat up straight, then he gripped the man’s upper arms, running his hands up and down as he studied him. “An hour ago I would have guessed bottom. The way you were stammering and blushing. Like you needed someone to take charge.”

Link giggled and reached down to hook his fingers in the waistband still wrapped around Rhett’s thighs. He scooted backward as he shimmied them down Rhett’s legs, forcing Rhett to let go of his body as he moved out of reach. He slid off the bed and pulled the jeans all the way off along with socks and shoes, then he returned to his waist to strip off his underwear, leaving Rhett completely naked. Link followed suit, pulling off what remained of his own clothes as he stood at the foot of the bed.

“Can I tell you something? It sounds like a line, but hear me out.”

Rhett looked the gorgeous, trim man up and down as he stood gazing down at him with his hands on his hips. “I’m all ears, baby.”

“No, you are, in fact, all _legs_.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.”

Link approached the bed again, climbing astride Rhett as he had before, this time with nothing between them. Rhett remained sitting upright as Link settled back onto his lap, but he tried not to focus too hard on the feeling of their cocks gliding up next to each other as Link’s ass settled into his lap. He resisted the urge to touch him, though he knew his patience wouldn’t hold out forever.

“You were saying?”

Link cleared his throat. “I said I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“Uh huh…”

“The fact is that I’ve never done this. Ever.”

Rhett squinted at him. “Okay, what exactly do you mean by ‘this’? You don’t mean, like, been with a man?”

Link’s eyes widened. “Oh, god! No, that’s not what I meant. No. I know what I’m doing.”

Rhett exhaled loudly. “Okay. God, I was so nervous all of a sudden.”

Link laughed. “No, I just meant...I’ve never slept with a stranger. This isn’t like me. At all.”

“Well, okay.” Rhett grinned. “My name is Rhett James McLaughlin. I love practically every food, except liver. I played basketball in highschool, went to college for civil engineering, then quit my job after a few years to pursue a career in the entertainment business. I got a part-time job at a coffee shop to make ends meet while I try to get my foot in the door. I’ve lived in Georgia, California, and North Carolina—”

“—Where in North Carolina?”

“You wouldn’t know it.”

“Try me. Born and raised.”

Rhett shrugged. “Little town called Buies Creek.”

Link smacked him on the chest with the back of his hand. “Get out!”

“What, you know it?”

“That’s my hometown, buddyroll!”

“You’re joking.”

Link laughed. “Am not! When did you live there?”

“First and second grade. Then we moved back to California and I never left. You?”

Link squinted at him, then his eyes went wide. “Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“I remember you!”

“What?”

“Dude! We were in first grade together! Miss Locklear’s class!”

Rhett’s eyes bugged out of his head. “No way.”

“I think we got in trouble together once!”

Rhett’s jaw had dropped and he couldn’t seem to close it. Then he shook his head, chuckling with incredulity. “What are the odds? Legitimately!”

Link smacked him on the chest again. “So we’re not strangers after all!”

Rhett’s mouth widened into a broad grin. “Nope. Guess not.”

“So get over here,” Link murmured as he wrapped his hand around Rhett’s bearded chin and drew him back in. When their lips met this time, there wasn’t just heat; there was weight to it. They kissed languidly, acquainting themselves with the other man’s mouth, exploring with tongues and tasting one another’s breath. Their passion rose in tandem, fingers trailing across heated skin as their hips began to rock against one another.

“You never answered my question,” Rhett murmured against the skin of Link’s throat. “Top or bottom?”

“I’m not picky,” Link chuckled, his hand wrapping loosely around their lengths. “Your choice.”

Rhett ran his tongue from the hollow of Link’s throat up over his prominent Adam’s apple before grazing his teeth against the line of his jawbone. “I’m normally a bottom kind of guy,” he paused to listen to Link’s response, but when he got none he continued, “but I’d really like to fuck your brains out.”

Link squeezed their cocks together and gasped in response. “Promise?”

“Oh, god, yes.”

“Then let’s get on with it, sugar.” He leaned into Rhett’s lips again and kissed him deeply before sliding off of his lap. Reaching for a drawer in his nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, both of which he handed to the other man. They both climbed off the bed so Link could peel back the covers while Rhett slipped on the condom. Then Link climbed onto the cool, white sheets, laid back, and reached out his arms in welcome.

Rhett took his time. He lifted each of Link’s feet and kissed them while the other man giggled, then he flattened his palms over each furry shin and ran his hands up the length of Link’s body, slowly passing over his hip bones, his small waist, his broad chest. He pressed a kiss to each nipple, then Rhett kneeled upright and squirted a dollop of lube onto his fingertips. Leaning down, Rhett kissed him again, bracing himself with one elbow pressed into the mattress beside Link’s head as the other hand tended to business below.

Link sighed as a finger slid inside of him, followed closely after by a second. Rhett’s movements were slow but deliberate as he worked to both stretch and lubricate the opening while still providing pleasure, seeking out the places that caused Link to gasp and shudder. As Rhett’s fingers moved within him, his mouth trailed down his body, and a groan escaped Link’s lips when he felt the wet warmth of Rhett’s own lips wrap around his length.

Link’s hands went instinctively to Rhett’s hair, gripping lightly as the man’s head bobbed slowly over him.

“Dang, man, what did I do to deserve this? You didn’t even get to finish your beer.”

Rhett’s low chuckle reverberated through the nerves in Link’s cock. He slid off slowly and wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll finish it later as long as you don’t want to kick me out right away.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You gonna fuck me or what?”

“Your wish is my command.” He squirted another dollop of lube into his palm and slathered it over the condom he was wearing while Link watched, his arm bent beneath his head to prop it up. Rhett lined himself up and took hold of each of Link’s thighs as he sunk inside, and Link’s head dropped back in a groan.

“Jesus, fuck, Rhett! You feel amazing!”

“Oh yeah?” Rhett leaned down, holding himself still inside Link’s body. He pressed a kiss to his throat and ran his fingers through the coarse hair on Link’s chest. “Amazing how?”

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Link whispered. “I can feel how excited you are to be inside me. Pulsing and twitching.”

Rhett’s tongue lathed at the broad expanse of Link’s collarbones. He started to move, slowly at first. “Anything else?”

“You’re so…ugghhh, you’re so big…fuck…”

Rhett leaned into the palm that was pressed into the mattress beside Link to hold himself up as he picked up the pace. “You like ‘em big?”

“Well,” Link said between gasps, “I like ‘em big enough. I don’t want to get torn open or anything, but you...you’re...ohhh yeah...you’re just right.”

Rhett wrapped his free hand around Link’s cock where it bobbed against his stomach. “Maybe…” he grunted, “if you’ll have me...maybe I can try this guy on for size next time…”

“Ohh, fuck, yeah...I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“What, like this?” Rhett pushed harder, bottoming out with a slap of skin against skin, and Link groaned loudly. Rhett continued the motion, pressing harder and faster, forcing grunts from Link’s throat with each thrust. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh god, it’s so good! You’re perfect!”

“You haven’t... _fuck_ …you haven't gotten to know me yet.”

“I’m, _ohh._..I’m very much enjoying it so far…”

“You gonna come, baby?”

“Oh, shit...fuck me harder!”

Rhett slammed into him again and again, and Link’s grunts became louder, longer, higher. Rhett could feel his climax approaching, but he held it back with a groan until he felt Link’s cock begin to pulsate in his hand. Then he let himself release, moaning into the electrically-charged air around them as Link shuddered and cried out beneath him, spilling across his own chest.

Rhett let go of Link’s softening cock to drop his hand to the mattress, holding himself up shakily over Link’s body as they both caught their breath. He reached over him to pull a tissue from a box on the nightstand and handed it to Link, then he slid himself out from the other man’s body and carefully removed the spent condom, knotting it and tossing it aside.

When Link had finished cleaning himself up, he turned his head and looked at Rhett who was now lying beside him. They searched each other’s eyes for a moment, then both men grinned.

“I didn’t expect _that_ when I stopped for coffee,” Link said with a wink.

“How long ago was that now? Two hours?”

“Good Lord. I’m such a slut.”

Rhett laughed out loud. “I’m not judging. I’m here too, you know.”

“True. Wanna finish that beer?”

“Duh. Also, dinner?”

***

The next morning, Link kept his phone securely in his pocket while he waited in line for his coffee. The hottest and tallest barista he’d ever seen was stationed behind the register, and once their eyes met, Link saw the grin that crept over Rhett's face as he attended the customers in front of him.

“Decaf Americano?” Rhett said when Link reached the front of the line.

“This time of day, regular. I got a long day ahead of me.”

“Oh yeah? Big plans?”

“Oh, you know. Work.” He handed his credit card over. “But I got a date later, so, might be up late.”

“Sounds like fun.” Rhett swiped Link's card and handed it back to him. “Anyone special?”

“Sure seems that way. Though we're still getting to know each other.”

“But the real question is, can he make a good cup of coffee?”

“It's better than good, man. It's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> __  
> [Visit me on Tumblr and send me a prompt!](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/ask)  
>   
> 


End file.
